Nunca provoques la ira de Calypso
by SilverSnakeHeart
Summary: Durante su viaje, Leo y Calypso deben hacer una parada para arreglar a Festus. Calypso quiere que Leo descanse, pero éste está demasiado centrado en sus reparaciones.


**¡Buenas a todos! Hoy me presento con un Caleo. Me fijé en que esta preciosa pareja apenas tenía fics (al menos en español) así que aquí va mi pequeña contribución, que espero que os guste. Como siempre, si tenéis alguna petición/comentario/loquesea, ahí tenéis el botón de review para hacérmelo saber. ¡Disfrutad!**

 **Los personajes no son propiedad mía, sino de nuestro god and saviour Rick Riordan.**

* * *

–Deberías descansar un poco. Llevas trabajando toda la tarde.

–Estoy bien. Además, ya me queda poco.

–Eso dijiste hace más de una hora.

–Esta vez es de verdad.

–¡Leo Valdez, deja eso ahora mismo si no quieres que me enfade!

Ni siquiera pasó un segundo y el semidiós ya había dejado caer las herramientas de sus manos. Después de todo, no había que ser muy listo para saber que hacer enfadar a Calypso no era buena idea. Y él era muy inteligente, así que mejor hacía lo que decía.

Se limpió las manos de grasa en un trapo que había en el suelo junto a él y después guardó sus herramientas en su cinturón. Se había pasado toda la tarde haciéndole reparaciones a Festus, ya que algunas las necesitaba con urgencia y otras, bueno, quizás no eran tan necesarias pero tampoco estaban de más. Le había dicho a Calypso que podía irse a pasear mientras él trabajaba, que no le importaba, y así hizo. Sin embargo, cuando volvió, ahí seguía Leo; completamente enfrascado en las reparaciones de su querido dragón.

No era que a la hija de Atlas le molestase que Leo hiciese aquello que tanto le gustaba; lo que le molestaba era que le veía agotado. Cuando el joven se enfrascaba en algo que le encantaba, se olvidaba de comer, de dormir y del cansancio que pudiese tener. Por mucho que él se quejase, un descanso no podía hacerle daño, ¿no?

Y así era como habían llegado a esa situación.

–Y bien, ¿qué es lo que la señorita quiere que haga ahora que he terminado? –Preguntó el menor, con cierto sarcasmo, mientras se ponía en pie, mirando a la contraria.

–Me alegra que lo preguntes.

Calypso dio unos pasos hacia él y agarró su mano con una suavidad mayor de la que Leo había imaginado, ya que pensaba que le iba a golpear o algo así por haber tardado tanto en obedecer. Sin embargo, ella tiró un poco de su mano para incitarle a andar ante la sorpresa del joven. Caminaron tan solo unos metros y se detuvieron delante del tronco de un árbol. Reconocía que era un pino porque se parecía mucho al que había en el Campamento Mestizo.

Ante todo pronóstico, la de ojos canela se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el tronco y a él no le quedó más remedio que sentarse a su lado. ¿Había hecho que dejase de trabajar para simplemente sentarse junto a un árbol? Ya podría habérselo currado un poquito más o algo. Sin embargo, ante todo pronóstico, Leo sintió que volvía a tirar de su brazo, en un movimiento tan rápido que cuando quiso darse cuenta, su cabeza estaba sobre el regazo de su amada. Eso provocó que sobre sus mejillas apareciera un llamativo sonrojo, que esperaba que no pudiese apreciar del todo. Creía que jamás iba a acostumbrarse a cosas como aquella, por mucho que le gustase; aunque quizás por esa misma razón nunca se acostumbraría. Es decir, ¿cómo alguien podría acostumbrarse a las caricias llenas de amor (o maldad, dependiendo de si había metido la pata) que le daba la diosa? No podía ser posible.

–Duerme. –Ordenó ella.

–¿Qué? –Leo había oído perfectamente lo que había dicho, pero su cerebro parecía no querer procesarlo.

–Necesitas descansar. Venga. –Volvió a decir ella, con un tono más suave del que había utilizado antes, aunque aún indicaba que si no lo hacía, ella misma se encargaría de hacerle dormir a golpes, si era necesario.

–Bueno...

El semidiós cerró los ojos, a sabiendas de que no conseguiría dormir. No ahí. No así. El corazón le latía tanto que sentía que se le acabaría saliendo del pecho. O peor, que ella lo oiría. Aunque bueno, si se le salía del pecho ella lo vería, así que en realidad eso era peor... El caso era que no quería que ella descubriese lo nervioso que se sentía. Aún así, lo intentó. Empezó a contar Festus, como si de ovejas se trataran para intentar dormir.

Pero no había contado con que ella fuese a acariciar su cabello. Abrió los ojos de golpe pero no se movió. Sentía los dedos de ella acariciar las hebras de su cabello, enredando sus finos dedos entre los mechones de su cabello, haciéndole sentir demasiado bien.

–No podrás dormir con los ojos abiertos. –Comentó ella, en un tono bastante bajo. Probablemente trataba de crear el ambiente idóneo para que se durmiera.

–Ah, cierto. –Respondió, como si no fuese una de las cosas más obvias del mundo.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos e intentó dormir. La presencia de Calypso le hacía sentir muy nervioso. ¿Y si se movía mucho y le molestaba? ¿Y si hablaba en sueños y decía algo que no debía? ¿Y si empezaba a babear y le manchaba la ropa? Seguro que lo mataría, o mínimo, le caería una buena regañina. Sin embargo, poco a poco había comenzado a tranquilizarse. Al igual que le hacía sentir nervioso, también conseguía hacerle sentir relajado, aunque no sabía cómo era capaz de hacer eso.

Quizás ella sí que tenía razón y debía dormir un rato. Después de todo, si no estaba centrado no podría reparar en condiciones a Festus. Solo dormiría unos minutitos, nada más...

–Descansa. –Escuchó que le decía, justo antes de quedarse dormido. También sintió un beso en su mejilla, pero de eso ya no estaba tan seguro. Probablemente se trataba de la somnolencia.

Y de esa forma, Leo acabó echándose una siesta como hacía años que no lo conseguía y Calypso consiguió su objetivo de hacer que descansara, lo que además le dio la oportunidad para poder mimarle mientras él dormía, algo que negaría totalmente si él le preguntaba al despertar.


End file.
